


Back For You

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: High School Sweethearts 'verse [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Liam is a Tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: He's dressed in his best fitting jeans and looks downright sinful. "And just where do you think you're going?"





	Back For You

"Babe, I'm heading out"

Louis frowned, eyebrows scrunching. He paused his video game and looked toward Liam. He's dressed in his best fitting jeans and looks downright sinful. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Bar with some of the guys from work, I'm not sure what time I'll be home, but I won't be out too late."

" 'Kay." His lips still curved downward. But soon, he finds himself with a lap full of Liam, kissing him like there's no tomorrow. 

"You should stay. You can't look like that and..." fuck, Liam's grinding on him. "That's not fair at all." Louis pants against Liam's mouth.

"Just something to keep you going til I'm back." Liam kisses him again, just a peck this time. "See ya later"

Liam giggles as he leaves and Louis is left with a stiffy and way too fast heart rate.


End file.
